1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices used to protect merchandise or other objects and, more particularly, to security devices having one or more adjustable cables used to wrap around the objects such that the security devices are secured to the objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to deter and detect shoplifting. Typically, an EAS security system includes an EAS tag, a transmitter, a receiver, and an alarm. The EAS tag is attached to a piece of merchandise. The transmitter and the receiver are positioned at the exit of a retail establishment and configured to establish a detection zone in which a consumer must pass through as he or she exits the retail establishment. The transmitter is configured to send signals through the detection zone. When an EAS tag enters the detection zone, the EAS tag responds and creates a signal or a change or disturbance in the original signal transmitted by the transmitter, which is detectable by the receiver. Upon detection of the EAS tag, the alarm is triggered in order to notify the store personnel that someone is trying to exit the retail establishment with merchandise that has an attached and active EAS tag.
In an EAS system, it is the actual EAS tag that is being detected and not the merchandise itself. Therefore, an EAS system can be circumvented by removing the EAS tag from the merchandise. To prevent the unauthorized removal of the EAS tag, security devices have been developed. A typical security device is configured to house the EAS tag and attach the EAS tag to the merchandise in a manner that limits the likelihood that a consumer or a would-be thief could tamper with or otherwise remove the EAS tag from the merchandise.
As an example, one particular type of security device is a cable wrap security device such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,101, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Typically, a cable wrap security device includes a first housing for a ratchet mechanism, a second housing for an EAS tag, and a cable that is routed through both the first and second housing and configured to wrap around the package of the merchandise. The ratchet mechanism is configured to tighten the cable around the package such that the security device is not removable from the package without being loosened. The security device further includes a locking mechanism that prevents loosening or release of the cable without a specifically configured key or other specialized equipment that is controlled by the employees of the retail establishment. In some applications, the cable of the cable wrap security device also prevents a consumer or would-be thief from opening or otherwise tampering with the package to get to the merchandise within the package.